Transmigration, Reverse!
by Love.Like.A.Spider.Lily
Summary: Mikan is asked by Hotaru to act as her for a month and enter the super elite school, Hansei High. Mikan falls in love with the top student, Natsume Hyuuga, and uses Hotaru's inventions and all means possible to make him fall in love with her.


Mikan is asked by Hotaru to act as her for a month and enter the super elite school, Hansei High. Mikan falls for the top student, Natsume Hyuuga, and uses Hotaru's inventions and all means possible to make him fall for her.

* * *

**Transmigration, Reverse!**

**Chapter 1: Target, Identified (Prologue)**

"Which wig do you prefer, ma'am?" the girl asked. I looked at myself in the mirror.

"A black, short one, please," I replied with a cheerful smile.

To be able to look like Hotaru, how exciting! I wonder what's with Hansei High? I've never seen it and nor have I actually bothered to look up its picture in the Internet. There were many in our school who applied to enter it, but only Hotaru passed. I didn't bother trying to get in, since I suck at studying, so will it really be alright for me to take Hotaru's place for a whole month? She might get kicked out.

Oh well, it can't be helped. She's going to Miami for a vacation. Although I feel bad that she's not taking me with her, I guess this is good enough.

The girl handed me the wig and I tried it on. I beamed when I saw myself in the mirror. I look exactly like Hotaru!

* * *

"Whoa!" I exclaimed as I reached the humongous gate which seemed to tower over me like a giant. The school was big, like a mansion. It was located in the middle of a forest, so it took me centuries to reach it, but now that I've seen it, the effort wasn't wasted at all!

I tried to open the gate but it wouldn't budge.

"OPEN THE GATE PLEASE!" I shouted, but nobody responded and the gate didn't open. Ehhhh? Fine, I'll use magic!

"OPEN SESAME!" The gate didn't budge, still.

"ABRA KADABRA!" I shouted with a wave of my hand. The gate didn't move.

Angrily, I shouted, "FUCK YOU!" There was silence, then all of a sudden, a sound system responded, "FUCK YOU TOO!"

My jaw fell. They can hear me? Then why won't they open the damned gate? These old geezers, how rude! They should open it since I'm asking so politely. Will they wait for me to blow it up with a bazooka?

Suddenly a student came up to the gate. He looked at me with a frown on his face. Finally, he shook his head and pressed a button on the side of the gate. I gasped as the gate finally opened. I stared in shock as he entered the school grounds with ease. When he was already a few meters ahead of me, he turned around and smirked.

WHAT NERVE! How annoying! And that's even the first student I met in the school! To my surprise, the gate started to close. I quickly ran inside. Even the ones operating the gate are rude!

When I turned around, the gate opened once again and a black limousine entered. Ehhhh? A rich guy? Waaa. How cool. Since the school is big, I guess the students are also rich. Oh, but I'm not rich. Hotaru is.. but.. I'm not. Jeez, whatever.

I roamed around the building. Hotaru said my classroom was in 1-A. The inside of the building wasn't bad either. The tiles were shiny, as if golden, and the corridors were clean. I don't think I'll ever get used to a school as prestigious as this. How amazing for Hotaru to be able to enter this school.

I stopped in front of a weird looking door. It was big and the edges were gold. I looked at the label. Room 1-A? Why is my classroom so.. extravagant?

When I entered, a big room flashed before me. It took my breath away. Is this really a classroom?

There were only ten seats inside, counting to two rows, and a black table for the teacher. Queer.

There were already eight students in the room, so counting me, we're nine. There was a cute blonde guy at the back corner.

When I approached the seat next to him, he looked at me and said, "I'm sorry. My friend will be sitting there."

Yeah right. You just don't want to sit with me. Hmph. I'll make you regret not sitting with me someday.

I sat beside the other guy. He looked familiar, but I didn't dare look at him. I just feel like he's an annoying force that I shouldn't deal with, or else I might just kill him.

I looked at my classmates, except for my probably annoying seatmate, and figured out something weird. They were wearing glasses, except for the blonde guy who lied to me. Is this the classroom.. for NERDS? Holy! But Hotaru isn't a nerd, although she IS smart.

Suddenly, one of them stood up.

"Where.. are you going?" I asked him as I stared at the thick book he was bringing with him.

"To the comfort room," he replied as he went out of the room. I froze. Bringing a book with him to the comfort room? This is scary! Scary as hell! Could this be what they call the 'Living Hell'? Nooo! I don't want it here!

I stood up and grabbed my bag.

"Where are you going?" the blonde guy asked me.

"Uh.. to the.. comfort room?"

He was quiet for a second. "Along with your bag?"

I froze then sat back down. I hate him. He ruined my plan of leaving this creepy place!

"Don't be nervous, it's not that scary here," he tried to comfort me.

I trembled. "Not.. not that scary? I feel like giving you another hole to breathe in with a pen, so don't kid with me! You just said that it's not THAT scary!" I shouted as I held on to a pen.

They all stared at me and slowly backed away. The probably annoying guy seatmate I have simply whispered, "I like you."

I shivered and whispered back, "You're disgusting."

He didn't reply but he seemed to have smirked. Is he some sick masochist degenerate? Ugh. To sit with such a guy.. how revolting.

The nerd who went to the comfort room came back and the bell rang. Did he time himself or something?

The teacher entered. He had glasses on as well. Another nerd? This is sad. Just when the teacher was about to speak, a student entered the room. When I turned my head to look at him, I felt myself blinded by shimmering sunlight handsomeness. I gulped. The boy had black hair and red crimson eyes.

How cool.. Okay! It's decided! I'm going to make him fall for me!

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Please REVIEW ;)


End file.
